


Scarred

by starksparker



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Blood, F/M, Injury, Lacrosse, Scarring, accidental injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-09 05:52:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12881529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starksparker/pseuds/starksparker
Summary: Liam loses his temper and you get caught in the crossfire





	Scarred

_The sun was setting and the only people left on the lacrosse field were Liam and Brett. You were happily sat on the bleachers with Mason, watching the boys go back and forth. Their wolfiness had even started to come through as they got more and more aggravated with each other._

_“One day, Liam is gonna to kill Brett.”_

_“Let's hope not.” Mason says, watching the boys._

_“He's an asshole.” You stated._

_“I didn't say he wasn't.”_

_“Doesn't his assholiness make him ugly to you?”_

_“Hey, I can't help who I find attractive.” Mason let out a chuckle as he glanced to you._

_“They're getting pretty aggressive.” You winced as Brett knocked Liam to the ground._

_“Yeah, should probably get them off the field.” Mason agreed, not budging his stare._

_“Liam!” You called for him and they both looked over to you. You waved Liam over and with a steady glare to Brett, Liam jogged over to you. “You guys are getting rough. Maybe it's time to head home.”_

_“Not done yet.” Liam shook his head as Mason handed him his water bottle._

_“Can you at least take a break to cool down then? I don't want you and Brett to go full wolf and kill each other.”_

_Liam chuckled and nodded his head. “Fine. Better tell him that, though” Liam jerked his head in Brett's direction. He was staring over at you, growing impatient for having to wait all of a few minutes._

_“I'll be back.” You shrugged and hopped down from your place._

_“I wasn't serious.” Liam said but you were already on your way to Brett._

_“Hey!” You hollered to Brett and he gave you an eye roll with a scoff. “You two are taking a break to calm down. I don't feel like watching people bleed today.”_

_“What? Your little boyfriend can't handle a little scrimmage?” Brett taunted._

_“He doesn't want to kill you. The way you two are going, it looks like he might.” You came right back._

_“And now he needs you to fight his battles for him?” Brett's head went back with laughter._

_“I'm not fighting any battle for him. I'm letting you know it's gonna be fifteen minutes out of courtesy, something you clearly know nothing about.”_

_“Mhm sure, so, what's gonna happen one day when you're not around to call a break? And he looses his shit?”_

_“That won't happen.” You defended with confidence._

_“Yeah right.” Brett laughed, making you grit your teeth._

_“He has more restraint than that.”_

_“Does he?” Brett looked behind you as Liam started walking back onto the field._

_“Yes.”_

_“We’ll see then.” With Brett's words, he dropped his lacrosse stick and shoved you. You fell just hard enough to completely shock you but not enough for you be incapable of rebounding._

_Liam rushed towards Brett before you could regain your footing. When you did, you ran between them. Unfortunately, Liam was only seeing red from Brett hurting you and didn't see. His vision was too fixated on Brett to notice anything else. You saw Liam’s claws extend and you moved between the boys just as Liam’s claws were coming down to hit Brett. With you going in the middle at just the wrong second, Liam’s claws scraped the entire right side of your face._

_Sheering pain struck through your face as you screamed out in pain, falling against Brett’s chest as your hand gripped your face, blood immediately soaking your hand. Brett’s hands gripped around your arms as he looked down to the damage. Liam’s eyes turned right back to their pale blue shade as his claws and fangs returned._

_“Oh my god.” Liam said, Mason ran up beside him._

_“Dude, what did you do?” Mason asked as he gripped your shoulders. Liam backed away with Mason's question, leaving you in the hands of Mason and Brett._

_“It burns!” You screamed as tears mixed with blood._

_“Yeah, his claws have venom that cause a burning sensation. You gotta move your hand so I can see.” Mason cooed and you slowly moved your blood soaked hand away, revealing the damage. Mason’s jaw dropped with Liam’s._

_The muscle in your face was exposed through the wounds with the dripping blood. The right side of your face contained four large claw marks that were almost deep enough to have cut through your entire cheek. the sight was gruesome and sickening. It was truly a good thing Mason had a strong stomach when it came to wounds._

_“Okay,” Mason said with wide eyes and a deep breath. “We should probably get you to the hospital, to Miss McCall.”_

_“See, look what you did.” Brett remarked, staring at a distraught Liam down._

_“Brett, shut up!” Mason glared at him as he gently pulled you into his side. One of his arms draped over you and his other hand rested on your shoulder to help you walk._

_“I-I-I’m so, I’m sorry.” Liam just stared at you with his jaw still slightly hanging open. Liam tried to follow but Mason just looked over his shoulder and shook his head._

_“Why don’t you go call Scott?”_

_“Right.” Liam’s voice was barely audible over your crying._

That’s when everything changed. It wasn’t just Liam having anger issues and he’d scream and his eyes would change. He messed up and his anger towards Brett was put on you because Liam couldn’t stop himself. He wasn’t supposed to be dangerous and truthfully he wasn’t. It just happened too fast and sometimes that happens. People try and break up fights but adrenaline pumps and the wrong people get hit. However, the difference is that Liam has the actual power to kill with barely even trying. Was it fair to him? No, because had he simply punched you, you would have been upset but you would have calmed him down and that would have been it. But, he’s a werewolf who can’t control himself and that’s not fair to you.

When you got to the hospital, Melissa stitched up your cuts while your mom came to the hospital. Your mom didn’t know and still doesn’t know about Liam being a werewolf so, you simply explained that there was some weird mountain lion and it attacked you. Melissa backed up your story saying that she had someone else come in a week prior and the sheriff’s station was working with animal control to hunt the animal down.

While your face healed, you convinced your parents that homeschool would be better until your face was fully healed. You didn’t want to deal with all the constant questions right after the fact. At least, that’s what you told your parents. They agreed and Beacon Hills High School had a program for you to continue your classes at home without having to enroll in a homeschool and you would be able to attend classes when you were ready, even if it was just one or two a day.

Now, it’s four months later. Your face is healed, scarred, but healed and you’ve made the decision to face school again, full time, all or nothing. In the past four months, you’ve only spoken to Mason and Corey, ignoring Liam. Not because you’re still mad or afraid of him but because it’s just different and you don’t know how to handle it now. Mason and Corey visited you all the time and you knew they kept Liam in the loop with how your face was healing. It helped with your guilt of ignoring him. You knew he worried.

“Hey, y/n.” Mason says as you walk up to his locker, Corey standing beside him gleaming.

“Hey, guys.”

“You’re really back.” Corey says with enthusiasm.

“Yeah,” You sigh and rub the back of your neck. “People are already staring.” You look around to notice students whispering and staring, dodging their eye contact when you look to them.

“Don’t worry, they’ll stop talking by third hour.” Mason reassures.

“Doubtful, but thanks.”

“Hey, if I have to, I’ll help sneak you out of the school.” Corey gives you a cheeky grin, making you giggle.

“Thanks, Corey.”

“Oh, uh, right,” Mason starts, staring directly behind you. “What’re you gonna do about Liam?”

“He’s walking behind me isn’t he?”

“Yep.”

“Gotta go to class, dudes.” You widen your eyes and quickly start walking away from the boys, just in time to avoid seeing Liam.

You scurry to your first class which luckily you don’t have with Liam. But, when you do arrive, the bell rings and the room starts flooding with students. Their eyes land on you before darting to the floor to avoid your eye contact. When your teacher looks to you, her eyes widen with sympathy before looking away and going back to her computer, pulling up the attendance screen. Not only was avoiding Liam going to be difficult, but everyone staring was going to be just as hard. They can’t help it but that doesn't make it any less uncomfortable or annoying.

Your third came painfully slow and people weren’t letting you blow over. Instead, they started asking questions. How it happened, what you did when it happened, if you’re going to have surgery to try and hide the scars. That one just made you laugh. Some other students were a little skeptical and had more in-depth questions. Why it was only your face and nothing else, how you were the only one attacked despite Brett, Liam, and Mason being around. You brushed them off and ignore them.

Halfway through your third hour, Liam sat at the back of the class and could overhear everything everyone had to say. He finally snapped, stood up, and told everyone to leave you, mind their own business. Your teacher scowled at him but didn’t punish him for your sake. It was clear the students were bothering you. While you were appreciative of Liam standing up for you, you didn’t turn to look at him or thank him. Instead, when the bell rang, you went right to your next class.

You hated it. You just had to have fourth hour with Brett and you happened to sit right next to him.

“Your face is pretty fucked.” Brett whispers as your teacher gives you time to work on your homework.

“Shut up.” You groan, trying to read over your history book.

“It’s true. Liam’s really scarred you.” Brett continues but you shrug him off. “What’s he had to say about it?”

“It’s none of your business.”

“You haven’t talked him.” Brett snickers.

“Leave me alone.” Your blood starts to boil with the sound of Brett finding it funny.

“You know, isn’t it kind of ironic?”

“What?” You finally look to him with hatred in your eyes.

“You were dating him and now he made sure no one else would want to date you.” His voice is smug as your heart starts beating so hard you can hear it in your ears. “Weird twist of fate.” He scoffs with a smirk.

You grit your teeth and slam your book shut, grabbing your things and standing up. You teacher looks to you and you just point towards the door as you keep walking. Without a word, you open it, leave and close it right behind you. You head to your locker and lean against it, taking a few deep breaths. Brett was good at getting underneath everyone’s skin, especially since he became a werewolf. Now, he could hear and smell when he was pissing people off, not just having to rely on facial expressions.

You lift your head as you hear footsteps coming down the deserted hallway. Your eyes lock with Liam’s as he approaches you. He holds the same glossed over and sorrow-consumed eyes he did the last time you saw him. It broke your heart.

“Hey.” He says, shoving his hands into his pockets once he finally reaches you.

“Uh, hey.” You stare at the ground, not wanting to look at him out of fear your eyes might start watering.

“I, I heard your heartbeat and, I just wanted to make sure you were okay.” He looks to his feet and moves between his heels and toes.

“Oh, uh, yeah, I have history with Brett.” Liam shakes his head, dodging your eyes as he goes to say something but you cut him off. “Can we not do this?”

“I just,” He takes a deep breath as his eyes seem to grow sadder and sadder with every passing second. “I-I’m sorry and,” He pauses as his breath hitches in his throat. “I hurt you and I can’t take it back and I’m just so sorry. Really, and Scott, Scott and Stiles both yelled a lot and, Scott is probably creeping around the corner.” Liam looks over his shoulder, down the hall but you didn’t see Scott or Stiles anywhere. “I’m working on it and I just wanted to tell you I’m sorry.” His voice cracks with shame. “It won’t happen again because I’m, ya know, just gonna stay away but I had to make sure you were okay.” He chews on the inside of his lip and your heart starts to break for him.

As he starts to walk away, you have a change of heart. “Liam?” He turns softly with questioning eyes. “I’m not mad or anything. And I forgive you for it.”

“You do?” His brows furrow as his eyes almost light up with hope.

“Yeah, you’re still getting used to being, ya know, and Brett’s a prick. I walked out of class because of him and I don't have a temper.” You speak softly as your shoulders shrug. “It’s just taking time.”

“Right,” He nods, pursing his lips. “I’ll be around whenever and stuff when you're ready.”

“Thanks.” You give him a smile as you bite your lip. “And hey, it’s okay.” You say as he looks to the ground with a shy smile before looking back to you.

“Can I walk you back to class at least?"

You let out a deep breath and nod. “Yeah, but just to class.” You hold your smile as you walk up to him.


End file.
